Obsession
by StrangeSweetSound
Summary: When the Opera House is restored, a new dancer arrives. She and Erik become friends, but can he win her heart? Story is a bunch better than it sounds! Please R&R! constructive critism is welcome. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! EOW
1. The Empty Theater

**Ch. 1 The Empty Theater**

April had always wanted to be a dancer. She took lessons from around age 5 to 18. After hearing about the Opera Populaire and its restoration, she decided to try it out. After being there for about three weeks, she made a friend. Her name was Meg Giry.

After their practice one afternoon, April and Meg stayed. They sat on the stage with their feet dangling over the edge. April took her curly hair out of the bun it was in. She shook her head and flipped her hair like a model, and made a funny face. She and Meg laughed. The empty theater echoed with their laughter.

For a moment neither of them spoke. Then Meg sighed and said, "Well, I'm going to go." She got up and started to walk off stage. Then she realized her friend wasn't following her. Turning around, Meg asked, "Coming April?" April looked over and replied, "I'll come in a little bit. Don't wait up." She nodded and left quietly. April's bright green eyes scanned the giant auditorium. Then they fell onto a box. Box five, first tear to be exact. At first she thought she saw someone in it. After blinking, nothing was there. Shrugging her shoulders, April got up.

She loved to dance so much. On an empty stage with just herself, she couldn't resist. Her body flowed across it and she started dancing. April danced with emotion; with her soul. After a while, she did a small twirl and stopped.

But there was somebody watching her. The icy blue eyes in the shadows had followed her. From when she woke up to when she went to sleep, they were there.

When April had first arrived, Madame Giry showed her to her room. Someone was there, just unseen. He was there mourning for his Christine. But someone being in her room _other_ than her had surprised him. Erik watched the beautiful green eyed young woman in front of him. Her shoulder length hair was curly. It almost reminded him of Christine. At first he hated this new girl for being so pretty and staying in his love's old room. Eventually, he learned to like her; a lot. Being the 'phantom' that he was, Erik couldn't help but follow her around. Finally, he found out her name; April. _"A beautiful name for a very beautiful woman," _he thought to himself.

The Opera House finally had it's first performance since _'Don Juan Triumphant'_. April had danced in it. Erik watched from an unknown spot, for his usual one was taken, because everyone thought he was either dead, or just gone. Where he observed, he could see April perfectly, even her green eyes. _"Those eyes…filled with such emotion." _Erik couldn't help thinking that she was perfect. April was now his new obsession. "I shall do it differently this time," he told himself. She was so different from Christine. There was just something about her.


	2. His Secret

**Just to make sure everyone knows…. Sadly, I own nothing and nobody, but April. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 His Secret**

That evening, after the opera, Erik watched April through her mirror. He controlled himself from trying to repeat what he had already done. She walked over to the mirror wearing the slip that was under her costume. The door opened, surprising Erik who was watching April intently. Meg Giry was standing in the doorway. The two friends smiled at each other.

"Come here, Meg," April said. "Could you unlace me?" she added, meaning her corset. His deep blue eyes outlined her body. _"She's so perfect."_

Meg nodded as she walked over to her. "Wow! This is tight! Who laced you?" Smirking, April said, "Your mother." The two girls laughed.

When she finally finished, they took of the corset, and she let out a breath. They went and jumped onto April's bed. Finally, their giggle fit ended. Meg's face turned serious as she looked around the room.

"What is it?" April asked curiously. She shook her head. "Come on! Tell me." Erik could predict what she was going to bring up; him.

"Alright," Meg started. "Before the fire, did you hear anything about," she paused. "the Phantom of the Opera?" Erik sighed, _"Here we go..."_

"Well, I heard some stories, but nothing believable. I mean, they all said that the fire was caused by the chandelier falling, which he made happen." She slowed down when she saw the look on her friend's face. "Is that true, Meg?"

Meg told her the tale of the Phantom of the Opera. She said everything she knew. And she knew much more than many other people did. When she told the part of the gypsies and the 'Devil's Child', April's usually bright eyes were filled with pity.

"And Christine left him?" She asked when the story was over. Erik's eyes closed at the sound of her name, but then opened back up quickly. She was actually talking about him.

"But that's terrible! Just think of how he might've felt."

"April, I think you're confused. It was terrible for Christine. He abducted her during a performance! Thank goodness Raoul had saved her."

There was silence between the two of them. Erik was about to leave when Meg said, "It's late, April. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." She hugged her and left. Erik turned back to look at the beautiful girl. She had to be at _least_ nineteen.

Then he sat back down and watched her. She started humming. Erik's blue eyes widened. It was "Angel of Music", a song that he and Christine sang together. How could she know it? Meg had taught it to her, but he didn't know that. Fighting the urge to sing it with her, he put his head in his hands.

"Why do you taunt me so?" His eyes started to sting as tears started to blur his vision, but he didn't let them fall. April stopped and Erik looked at her.

"I would have chosen him…" she whispered. He couldn't believe what he had just heard! Thinking that he was imagining things He left to go to sleep.

**Ange Sublime: Thanks! **

**I hope this chapter was good. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Meet the Phantom

**I own squat, ok? Hope you all like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 Meet the Phantom**

The next morning, Erik watched dance rehearsal. April had formed a routine. After each practice, she would stay by herself. And he would watch her dance alone. This time it was a bit different.

She stopped right in the middle of her little 'performance'. Talking rather loudly she said, "Alright, come out. I know that somebody's out there. I've heard you for the past three days now!" Silence. He was stunned. The Phantom of the Opera was caught. "Come out, damn it!"

Erik stood up and jumped out of box five. April was actually looking on the other side of the theater. She turned towards him. She didn't really think somebody would come out and show themselves. This man dressed in black slowly walked towards her. His head was down so she couldn't see his face.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked quietly.

"You dance beautifully," he replied with a mysterious voice.

April's green eyes looked down at her toe shoes from embarrassment. After a moment, she looked up to find that he was on the stage. He stopped where he was.

"You still haven't answered my question," she said taking a step back. Erik finally looked up. He figured that she would be able to tell who he was from his mask. His eyes were closed and he heard her gasp. There was silence. Erik's icy blue eyes met her green gaze. Her lips mouthed 'Phantom of the Opera'. Reluctantly, he nodded. The silence was unbearable for both of them.

"_He's standing in front of me. The Phantom of the Opera killed innocent people." _Her heart was pounding. She was scared.

Finally, she spoke. "But- How?" Everyone said…."

"Said what? That I was dead?" Erik took a step forward, holding his arms out, as if to show himself to her. "Well, here I am," he said coolly. He walked towards her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. What was he going to do?

When he was right in front of her, he took her shaking hand. Bowing down, he kissed it. Once he straightened up he said, "Most people call me the Phantom, but y name is Erik." She was rather surprised from him being so open to her. Meg had told her that he was so secretive.

After thinking for a moment, she curtsied and said "And mine is April." Then he told her, "Mademoiselle April, you are the most wonderful dancer I have ever seen." Erik looked straight into her eyes. Smiling shyly, she looked away, feeling her face turn pink.

They both noticed that they were still holding hands. Almost immediately, his hand and hers let go of each other. April's small blush had now gotten bigger. Erik's face, on the other hand, stayed its normal color, though he looked slightly embarrassed.

Hating the awkward silences, she said, "So, Erik, what happened?" He looked over at her, confused. "What?"

"Why _does_ everyone think that you're dead?" His face returned to normal, for he understood. After thinking for a moment, he said, "Well, I suppose it's because I stopped sending the managers notes." April nodded trying to keep the conversation going.

"And, some people are just ignorant, or believe every rumor they hear, especially in this place. I swear, you ballerinas gossip non-stop!" He threw his hand over in her direction.

"Hey, I don't gossip as much as the other girls," she replied crossing her arms. He smirked at her. They were acting like old friends. Then she looked at him with an accusing face.

"So, have you been eavesdropping on us dancers?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied simply.

Shaking her head disapprovingly, she said, "It's one thing for you to be listening in and watching us, but being _caught_! The infamous Phantom of the Opera was caught by a dancer!" Her arms were still crossed and she had a satisfied smirk on her face. He sighed.

"Yes, I suppose that is rather sad. Maybe that's why everyone thinks I'm gone, I've lost my touch. But that gives you no right to talk about me that way," he pointed at her. She let out a small laugh.

They continued having these little chats after the rehearsals for a couple of weeks. When he was leaving, she would always say, 'When will I see you again?' Erik replied with either 'whenever you wish.' or 'Tomorrow.'

Today she asked the same question and he gave her the same answer. "Whenever you wish, April." Just when he was almost out of sight, she called, "Tomorrow." He left her with a nod.

* * *

**La Romantique Perdu: yeah, I didn't really think of that. Great point! I made her a little more scared of him in this chapter.**

**Nixieharpest: thanks!**

**Pardon the Silence: thank you! That really means a lot to me!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! It's longer of course. Hopefully, the rest of the chapters will be this long or longer. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Erik's Lair

**Who do you think I am, Gaston Leroux? I own nothing. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Erik's Lair**

The next morning, April woke up not feeling good. She was tired, pale, and cold. Madame Giry came to see her. After looking at her for a while and feeling her forehead she said, "I don't think we need the Opera doctor to know that you are sick." Sitting up, April said, "But what about rehearsal?" Madame Giry shook her head and replied, "You are a fine dancer, and a quick learner. You will catch up, I promise."

She slept most of the day. Around the time dance rehearsal would be over, she woke up, feeling that someone was in her room, watching her. April looked around the room to find nothing. After a while, she calmed down and tried to go back to sleep. Right when she was about to fall asleep, a gloved hand touched her cheek.

Her eyes shot open. Erik put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He could feel her heart beat, which was pretty fast. When his hand left her mouth, April stared at him.

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

"You said you wanted to see me today. The first thing I noticed at rehearsal was that you weren't there." She watched him stand up. Holding out his hand, Erik said, "Come with me." April looked into those blue eyes. The way he looked at her gave her chills.

Taking his hand, she stood up and followed him. They walked over to her mirror. He slid it open like a door. Her eyes widened. She walked behind him still holding his hand. When they came to a stream, Erik surprisingly picked her up. He carried her while he walked through shallow water.

Tearing her gaze away from the catacomb walls and the endless labyrinth of water, April turned towards him. She watched his serious eyes and looked over his handsome features. Then her green eyes quickly glanced at the white mask.

Slowly, she leaned towards him and touched his bare cheek with her lips. When she stopped, he looked at her. Then they both lightly placed their lips on each other. When they pulled away, April still had her eyes closed.

Erik looked forward and said softly, "Here we are, love." She forced herself to look away from him. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. A steel gate had opened for them then closed once they got inside the room.

This beautiful room had crimson draperies and candles all over. The candles were the only source of light. Erik stepped onto the floor, out of the water. Once he reached an elegant couch, he gently placed April on it. She couldn't help looking around this marvelous room.

There was an organ surrounded by candles in a corner. Sheets of music were cluttered on and around it. Being so distracted by the wonderful room she was in, April didn't realize that Erik was standing right in front of her.

"Do you like it?" he knelt down and took her hands. She couldn't find any words to match how she felt about it. There were none. All she could say was, "It's beautiful." He smiled as he got up. She watched him walk over to the music-cluttered organ.

His fingers danced upon the keys, playing it as if he were letting out all of his emotions. April slowly strolled over to Erik. When his incredible masterpiece ended, she fell to her knees. Her face was in her hands and her shoulders were gently bobbing up and down.

Not knowing what to do, he just watched her for a moment. Then he sat on his knees and pulled April to him. He embraced her while she cried. Her hands were clutching his shoulders, and he held her close to his chest.

When she finally calmed down Erik asked, "What's the matter, my dear?" But when she didn't speak for a moment, it seemed as though she was looking for the right words. Breathing unevenly, April eventually said, "It was too beautiful to handle." He looked into her sad eyes and hugged her once more.

His hands were on her back. Slowly he slid them up and down, trying to relax her. Then Erik noticed that April's breathing returned to normal. Her grip o his shoulders loosened. He looked down at her as she curled up comfortably in his arms. She placed her head on his collar bone, forehead touching his neck.

Gently, Erik ran his fingers through her curly brown hair. Placing his hand on April's bare shoulder, he felt her get the chills. After a while, she felt limp in his arms. Looking at her face, he saw that her eyes were closed. He smiled to himself, and then kissed the top of her head.

Then he didn't know what to do. If he let her sleep in his bed, she might do what Christine had done. No, he wouldn't let that happen again. But he didn't want to take her back yet. He wasn't ready to let go of her. Instead, Erik just held April. After a while, he picked her up and carried her to his bed.

"I will make sure the same thing doesn't happen." he told himself. The velvety cushions caressed her skin when he laid her on them. Sitting beside her, he sang sweetly.

Unexpectedly, April's eyes slowly flickered open. Erik stopped when he saw this. She looked around then at him.

"The truth," she said softly, "about why I cried is that your song reminded me of my mother." He looked at her curiously. "Why-" he started, and then stopped from the look in her eyes.

"Sh—she died a year ago…" A single tear fell down her cheek, while she just stared into space. He didn't let her tear fall, as he captured it with a kiss. She looked at him and smiled weakly. Now sitting on the bed, Erik put his hand on her cheek. His thumb wiped away the wet trail that her tear left. April placed her hand on his, closing her eyes. Yet, closing them only made more tears fall.

"Please don't cry," Erik said, cupping her face with both of his hands now.

"I'm sorry." Then she opened her eyes. She had stopped crying, but her green eyes were still watery. He wanted to kiss her and make everything all better. But all he could do was wrap his arms around her and hug her once more. She put her arms around his neck.

"I'll do anything to make it better," he whispered into her ear. April let go of him, then leaned in and they both pressed their lips to each other. Erik put his thumb and forefinger under her chin. They kissed passionately. He slowly leaned forward, gently pushing April onto the bed. Her hands were holding his face as they kissed.

Erik had placed his hands on either side of her, making sure he didn't put al of his weight on her. As they pulled away from each other, their breathing was heavy. Then Erik leaned forward to catch her kiss swollen lips. As he did this, his strong hands caressed April's bare arms and shoulders.

She pulled away right when he was about to deepen the kiss. Then she placed her finger on his lips to stop him as he began to lean forward again. Breathing heavily, she whispered, "I think we're going a bit too fast." He nodded and rolled over, lying next to her. April took his hand. Erik looked over at her, surprised.

Then she gave him a light and feathery kiss on the lips. His other hand snaked across her stomach to her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder. Gently, Erik slid his hand up and down April's side. She closed her eyes. After a while she gave him a soft kiss on his neck.

Then his hand didn't stop at her waist. It slid down to her thigh and stopped. She opened her eyes to look at him. Erik smiled at her. She smiled back and scooted closer to him. April could now feel his lean chest and stomach against her own. He loved being this close to her. His hand that was on her thigh slowly drifted to the small of her back.

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Feeling his warm breath on her face, made April feel like melting. They gently kissed each other again Feeling her luscious lips upon his again made Erik want to kiss her all over.

After that, they just stayed on the bed. Erik was holding April. Around fifteen minutes later, he told her, "I think it's best I take you back now. Someone might check up on you." She agreed and he carried her back to her room. He actually carried her to her _bed_!

"Erik, you didn't have to do that."

"I know," he said after laying her on the bed. "I wanted to." April smiled and he kissed her on the forehead like a child. Then he left through her mirror.

Shortly after Erik left, Madame Giry cam to check up on her. "You seem to be fine now. Rest is always the trick!" April smirked to herself knowing that she really didn't sleep as much as it seemed.

"Now get dressed!" she said happily. April looked at her.

"Why?"

"We're going out tonight!"

"Who's we?"

"You, Meg, a couple of your friends, and me," Madame Giry replied.

Smiling, she picked out a new dress and they left. They went to a nice little restaurant not too far from the Opera House.

* * *

**Yay! I'm so happy with this chapter! It was a bunch longer than the rest! Please review and tell me what you think!**

** MoonieB: lol, I am too. glad you like it!**

**StarletOfTheForest (aka Skittles): thanks! don't worry, I have plenty more coming! **


	5. Her Secret

** We all know that nobody here owns "Phantom". So why bother saying it? Oh well, I'll do it anyways. I own nothing. nada, zero, zilch. You get the point. Well, here's chapter five. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Her Secret**

When they were eating, an attractive young man watched them, but mostly April. She had just stopped laughing when she looked over and saw him staring at her. A light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. Meg noticed what had happened and smiled before saying, "April is he looking at you?" She started giggling. "Quit acting so silly, Meg!" she said playfully.

Dessert finally arrived. While she was eating, April would glance in the guy's direction. Ever since Meg noticed him, the girls were so giggle. When they were about to leave he walked over to her. He took her hand and kissed it, then said, "My name is Phillipe." She smiled shyly. "And mine is April."

"_This is how Erik and I met…" _She thought. "Hope to see you around more, April," Phillipe said smiling charmingly at her. She smiled again. As they left, she took one last glance at him.

After she closed the door to her room, April leaned against it and sighed dreamily. Erik had been waiting for her to arrive. Smiling, she walked over to her drawers and got out her nightgown and robe. He wondered why she was so happy. Then he remembered seeing that same look in Christine's eyes when she saw that fop, Raoul.

"No…She can't…Not again..." Tears swelled up in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He imagined seeing her with some guy that resembled the fop. His hands balled up into fists from that vision. Looking back up, he saw that April had changed.

Unable to control himself, his voice boomed through her walls. "Who is he?" he asked forcefully. She looked up and around, alarmed. But then she recognized his voice. "Erik," she said softly. His heart softened a little seeing how frightened she was. She walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection with pitiful eyes. He saw her and knew that she was looking for him.

Standing up, he slid open the mirror and just stood there. April walked towards him, cautiously. "I can tell," he said unsteadily. "That look in your eyes…" She got tearful just from seeing him so heartbroken. Stepping up through the doorway, she put her arms around his waist.

"It's nothing, Erik," she said looking up at him.

"Promise me."

"I promise nothing will happen."

April kissed him tenderly on the lips. His blue eyes closed in relief. She wouldn't do what Christine had done. When they pulled away from each other Erik said, "You should go to bed now, April." She nodded and turned back to her room "Sweet dreams, my angel," he whispered. After closing the mirror, e went back to his home.

The next morning she seemed a bit low. Meg had talked about Phillipe almost the entire time before dance rehearsal. April ignored her and the other giggling ballerinas. But during the practice, she seemed to be distracted. She kept on getting off beat. Madame Giry noticed of course. After it was over, she talked to her.

"Is something wrong? You've never made your messing up so noticeable."

"I know," she replied. "I guess it was just a late night…"

Madame Giry looked at her carefully, then nodded and left her to be alone. Today, she just didn't feel like dancing. After a while, April heard something out in the audience; Erik. He was walking down an aisle coming towards her. Once he climbed the steps she looked over at him with unreadable eyes. They were usually so bright and happy, but now they were vacant and inexpressive.

Sitting next to her, he said, "What's wrong? You weren't yourself up here." She pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. "I know. It's just that there's been too many things on my mind this morning," she replied then rested her head on his shoulder. Erik put his arm around her. "Tell me." When she looked up at him, he saw that her eyes were glassy. She climbed into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"There's something that I haven't told you." He was afraid of what it might be. But then he was relieved to hear her start, "My mother had always told me to come to the Opera Populaire." She drew a shaky breath. "I didn't want to leave and kept on taking dance lessons in out town. I took them until I was eighteen, when my mother became ill. I quit my lessons to take care of her. And she died when I was nineteen." April's eyes became more watery than before, but she held the tears in.

"So," she sighed. "I finally came here because I thought that's what she would want me to do. But now I feel like I'm trying to run away from my feelings. Like I'm some sort of coward, trying to run away from my past. I mean, I left my father and brother." Finally her tears fell. Erik kissed her cheek before hugging her. She sobbed into his chest. He finally realized that her life wasn't as perfect as it seemed.

"And then," she said kindly. "I met you." He looked down at her.

"Meg told me about what happened to you, and I felt terrible." Trying to get away from that subject, he said, "Well, life's not fair."

"But you didn't deserve what you got," she replied instantly.

"And neither did you," he told her.

She fell silent at what he said. Ending their conversation, she leaned back into him. He held her tighter, protectively. She turned around so she was facing him. Her hands were on his chest. Right as they were about to kiss, Erik looked away. She then kissed his neck accidentally. Looking up at him, wondering why he pulled away, she saw that he was staring at something. Curious, April looked in the direction he was. She squinted into the darkness, but saw nothing.

"Erik, what-?" his finger touched her lip, silencing her. Less than a minute later, he whispered, "Someone's outside the door. Meet me in the deserted practice room tomorrow at seven o'clock." He got up and disappeared into the shadows, very phantom-like. She stood up and left the auditorium. Then she realized that the next day was her twenty-first birthday.

The next day she didn't see Erik at all. He wasn't there after the rehearsal, and she never sensed that someone was watching her.

That evening a little after six, Meg knocked on April's door. When she came in she was grinning.

"Hi!"

"Hi…" April said looking at her friend suspiciously. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Come here!"

April got up and walked over to Meg. "What's this all about?" she asked. Meg placed a blindfold over her eyes. "Hey!" They walked through the open door and she heard giggling. After walking a while, she realized that they were now outside. April had given up trying to ask them questions. When she did, they would just snicker. What seemed like forever walking outside, _blindfolded_, made her angry.

"Okay, this is enough!" Then her blindfold came off and she was standing in front of her favorite café. She looked at her friends and they all cried, "Happy Birthday, April!" She smiled and said, "Oh, thanks you guys! I didn't know that you knew when it was!"

"We have our ways…" Meg said trying to sound mysterious, but failed because she started laughing. April rolled her eyes, smiling, and they walked into the café. Once she got inside, she froze. Who should be sitting at one of the tables, but Phillipe. The other girls burst out laughing, and April couldn't help thinking that they had something to do with it.

She walked over to a table, and a waiter took their orders. "I'll be right back," said one of her friends. She walked over to Phillipe and talked to him. After a while he came over and sat at their table, beside April. The girls had a never ending giggle fit. She stared at him when he wasn't looking. When his hazel eyes glanced at her, she looked away.

He was so cute. His hair was the color of honey, and his eyes were an unfathomable hazel. When he smiled, it showed his stunning white teeth. She wondered how old he was. He looked around twenty-four.

"So," Phillipe said turning towards her. April's stomach leapt when he spoke to her. "I heard it was your birthday." She nodded as her cheeks turned pink. "My twenty-first," she said, noticing the awkward silence. He smiled an adorable smile showing his pearly whites.

When a waiter walked by, Phillipe asked him for two red wines. After their drinks arrived, April seemed to relax a bit. They talked for around half an hour. She looked out the window, and noticed that it had started raining. "I love rain," he said, seeing that she was staring out the window. "Me too. It's so relaxing." she smiled. "And romantic," he added.

A little while later, he friends said that they needed to go. "We'll just leave you two alone," one said, winking. When they all let, April just realized that she was supposed to meet Erik at seven!

"What time is it?" she asked hurriedly.

"Oh, it's about seven forty-five." She put her head in her hands. "Damn it." Phillipe looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Here, let me walk you." She smiled at him.

"Thanks.

* * *

**Well, I have no reviews to reply to. So, just keep on sending in those reviews, or else I won't have anything to put at the end of my chapters: )**  



	6. What Phillipe Did

**Okay. We all know what I'm going to say, right? Well, if you don't... umm... I'll say it. "I own nothing." but one day I will! I will own Erik! Erik runs away. GET BACK HERE! oh, yes, my story. sorry, I forgot. chapter six. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 What Phillipe Did**

"Thanks."

The rain was poring down. They quickly ran across the stone street. Finding an area where they could escape from the rain, they were rather close. His beautiful hazel eyes stared into her green ones. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet," she told him. "But I can give you this." April gave him a soft peck on his cheek. He sort of smiled at her, glad that she _did_ kiss him, but disappointed that she didn't do it on his lips.

"I know a short cut. It's this way." He took her hand. She jogged behind him and then they stopped under a canopy, out of the rain again. He turned towards her and cupped her face. "I love you, April." He leaned towards her again. She, again, pulled away. "We just met…" she said, not facing him.

Thunder rumbled as it got darker. "I'm sorry," Phillipe said as he walked over and stopped behind her. "You're just so gorgeous." His hands snaked around her hips. "Is that all a relationship is based on to you, looks?" She moved out of his grasp, crossing her arms.

"Well, no—I meant—" He stuttered. April rolled her eyes. "Look, I really need to get back to the Opera House, alright?" She turned towards him, arms still crossed. "Alright, alright," he said defensively. "Follow me. The short cut is this way." She followed him until he stopped again.

Getting annoyed, April said, "Now, wha—" but she didn't get to finish, for Phillipe had turned around swiftly and pressed his lips to hers. She tried to get away, but he held her to him. His hands started touching her in places that she didn't want to be touched.

Finally, she broke free and ran away from him. He chased her into an alley way with a dead end. "No!" she cried, looking for a way out, but there wasn't any. The rain was pouring, lightning was flashing, and thunder was cracking. April turned to face the man who was slowly advancing on her. She was crying from fear, but he couldn't tell because of the rain.

Phillipe was now in front of April, and he towered over her. He put his strong hand on her cheek. She flinched then turned away. He slapped her across the face, and she fell to the ground. Her hand was touching the place where he had strike her. She was drenched and so was he.

"Get up, he commanded. She obeyed, though she did it slowly. Phillipe's hand touched her shoulder and ripped off her sleeve. He pinned her against the brick wall and started to take off the other sleeve. The loose fitting jacket he was wearing hid his strong build before. Being wet, his clothes stuck to his skin and she saw how muscular he was.

April struggled to get away, yelling "No! Phillipe, stop it!" But he was too strong for her. Right when he was starting to kiss her neck, pervertedly, she saw something slip around _his_ neck. Suddenly, he was jerked off of her. She collapsed, because he had been holding her up. Hearing the sounds of coughing and sputtering mad her get up.

Then she saw him. Erik had his Punjab lasso around Phillipe's neck, strangling him. She stood there and watched, getting even wetter by the rain. Phillipe's face was turning purple and April realized that Erik would kill him! She quickly walked towards them saying, "Erik, don't do it! Don't kill him!" He obviously wasn't listening.

"Look at me, Erik. LOOK AT ME!"

From her screaming at him, Erik finally looked up at the soaked, yet beautiful woman in front of him. "Stop," she said more softly. As if taking orders from her, he dropped the rope. Phillipe gasped for air, loudly. But neither of them noticed. They just stared at each other. Everything else seemed to fade away. Nothing else mattered.

"I love you," she told him. All he could do was stare at her. Forcing himself to look away, Erik picked the rope back up. He put his face right next to Phillipe's. "When a woman says no, she means **no**," he said cruelly. Then he roughly took the rope off his neck. And Phillipe ran away like the coward he was.

Erik sighed and got up off his knees. April was still standing where she had been before. He looked at her and turned to leave. Then, he was surprised when April's cold, gentle hands wrapped around his strong hand. He turned around to face her.

They looked into each other's eyes. "Is it true?" he asked, voice quivering. Nodding, she replied, "Yes, I do." He cupped her face. "I love you too."

They both pressed their lips together. Kissing passionately, she threw her arms around his neck. A while later they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Then Erik kissed her again. But this time, his warm tongue glided into her mouth. It caressed her tongue and she returned the now deepened kiss.

Then it was finally over, April felt like she was going to fall down from ecstasy. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before saying, "We both must go now." She watched him climb to the roof top. Sighing, she started walking to the Opera House. The rain slowly became lighter, then a sprinkle.

"_Angel I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master." _She sang. She hummed the other part, but then heard it.

"_Flattering child you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!"_ it sounded distant, yet so close. She got chills from his beautiful voice. Then, April smiled, knowing he had to be near.

But she heard him again, singing a different song. _"Sing once again with me, our strange duet…"_ She didn't know this one, (for only he and Christine did) but she liked it.

Just making something up as she went along, April sang, _"Say you love me."_

"_You know I do," _came Erik's hypnotizing voice.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you." _

They sang the last part together with him harmonizing. She closed her eyes. She never noticed how much she liked to sing. And singing with Erik made her want to do it more.

_(Some advice: When one walks with their eyes closed, one cannot see where they are going.)_

April ran into a man, accidentally. Looking down she said, "Oh! Pardon me, monsieur." But then she saw that this man was dressed in completely black. She looked up to find a white mask on the right side of his face.

Smiling, he said, "Excuse me, Mademoiselle." Smirking back, she took his hand and they walked down the street together.

When they finally reached the Opera House, it was almost nine o'clock pm. Erik turned to her. "Tomorrow, come to the deserted practice room."

"At seven?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes," he said smiling back.

He walked in a different direction, for he had his own entrance. April watched him leave, smiling distantly. Then she opened the door. Once she was in front of her room, all of the ballerinas surrounded her.

"How'd it go?"

"What happened?"

She was about to drown in questions then she held up her hand to silence them. They stopped talking immediately. "Let's just say that I'm _never_ going on a dinner date with you all again." There was a buzz of chattering and whispering.

Rolling her eyes, she opened the door to her room. April walked over to her vanity because she saw something on it. When she reached it, she found a red rose with a silk black ribbon around it. There was a note next to it written in red.

"Happy Birthday.

Love, Erik"

She closed her eyes as she inhaled the rose's sweet scent. "Oh, Erik…" she whispered lovingly. He watched her admiring the birthday present he gave her. "Oh, April," he whispered back. She had gone to bed with a smile on her face.

The next day dragged on as April couldn't wait till it was seven. Around six thirty, she started getting ready. Sure enough, by the time she was done, it was seven o'clock. She walked down a dark, empty hallway, with her heels clicking along.

Finally she found the room. There was a dim light seeping through the cracks. She lightly rapped on the door. After some rustling was heard, the door cracked open. Erik quickly came out, shutting the door behind him. They could barely see each other in that dark hallway.

"You look stunning," he said softly.

She replied, "You can't even see me!"

"I know, but I can tell, because you always are."

"Well, then I'm glad you can't see me blushing," she said, amused.

"Give me your hands." They took each other's hands. "Now, close your eyes, and no peeking!" he said playfully.

April did as she was told, and followed Erik, holding his hands. She heard the door creak open, then close. He let go of her hands, and she just stood there with her eyes shut. Then he was standing behind her with his hands on her bare shoulders.

"Okay, open."

* * *

**Muwahahaha...I'm so evil. I keep on giving you guys cliffhangers! I didn't even realize the last chapter was a cliffhanger until I read Remysgrl's review! wel, in that case...**

**Remysgrl: of course not! I'm a total Erik fangirl, and I would so not let his poor little heart be broken again! lol**

**Nixieharpist: lol, I almost had it happen...but I didn't want Erik to get in trouble. sure! I'll email ya!**

**well, keep on sendin' in those reviews! ; ) **


	7. Late Birthday Present

** Sorry for the long wait everyone! But here's chapter seven! oh yes, and I own nothing...

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Late Birthday Present**

"Okay, open."

Her green eyes opened to find a romantic dinner in front of her. There were two candles on the table, and a few more around the room, which gave off the dim light. The table had an elegant cloth on it, along with two plates.

His fingertips slid from the sides of her neck, past her shoulders, down her arms, to her hands. Goosebumps rose on her arms as they took each others hands.

"Erik, this is wonderful! I love it!" she said turning around to face him. He smiled and replied, "Just think of it as a late birthday present." She firmly planted her lips on his. When they pulled away, she said, "Thank you."

They finally got a good look at each other. April was wearing a beautiful dark red silk dress. The sleeves were draped gracefully on the sides of her upper arms. This showed off her bare shoulders and neck. Her chocolate brown hair was tied in an elegant bun with strands of loose curls hanging down. The dress didn't have a very modest neck line. A beautiful silver necklace almost slipped between her cleavage.

Erik, on the other hand, was wearing a handsome overcoat. Underneath it was a sexy white shirt exposing some of his chest. The collar had a couple of white ruffles. He was also wearing his black trousers. And we can't forget the usual white mask, of course.

His blue eyes looked at her curvy body. He actually expected her to be a stick, because she was a dancer. But boy was he wrong! Her bust was about twice the size of the other ballerinas.

"Erik, stop looking at me that way!" He finally snapped out of admiring her body. Taking her hand, they walked over to her chair. He pulled it out so she could sit down. Once she did, he walked over to his chair and sat. The candles on the table flickered. They started eating in silence. It was then broken by April.

"I've been wondering something." Erik looked up at her. "How old are you?" He stopped eating and looked as though he was in deep thought. Then he muttered, "Thirty." He almost looked embarrassed. Trying to reassure him, she said, "I don't care, age is just a number." He smiled at her, relieved.

When they finished eating, Erik walked over to her, held out his hand and said, "May I have this dance?"

Face flushing she said, "Erik, I feel silly!"

"Nonsense. I insist!" He practically picked her up out of the chair. She was laughing when she put her hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on her waist.

But a look from Erik and she stopped.

They were dancing to an unheard waltz. Her red heels and his black shoes moved in a one, two, three pattern. At first he had to keep looking at his feet, but then he got the hang of it. Naturally, April had it down right away, for she danced for a living.

He twirled her a few times. Then he did a dramatic dip, leaning her over. His face was accidentally right in front of her immodest neckline. Being embarrassed, he pulled her back up to him swiftly.

She noticed that his face had a light shade of pink on it. That was the first time she ever saw his face flush. Looking at him curiously, she asked, "Is something wrong?" Shaking his head, Erik said, "No, I'm just…a tad bit warm." They stopped dancing and he took of his overcoat.

April stared at his chest while he set his coat on the chair. When he looked at her again, she glanced away. She watched him, without smiling or frowning. He slowly walked towards her.

Her green eyes followed him until he was behind her. His warm hands clutched her arms. Then he started kissing her neck tenderly. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. First he began under her jaw then made his way to her shoulders. Then he switched sides, starting over.

She moaned softly, loving the feeling of his lips against her skin. Her arm reached back and she placed her hand on his neck. Then April turned around and they kissed each other. Their tongues slipped upon one another. Erik started walking, still kissing her. He walked her towards the wall and gently pinned her against it.

Then she started to tug at the bottom of his shirt. He was rather surprised by this, but he let her pull his shirt over his head. April's soft hands ran across his masculine chest, and then grasped his arms. When she was really getting into it, he pulled away from her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he whispered.

"More than ever," she breathed back.

So he bent down and took the bottom of her dress, looking up at her making sure it was okay. She nodded and he brought it over her head. She was wearing a burgundy corset, and a black slip that made her real dress poofier.

They began kissing again. April lifted her leg around his waist, then she jumped up as she did the same with her other leg. To hold her up, Erik had to place his hands on her butt. The only time they stopped kissing was when they drew a breath.

He leaned her into the wall a bit more so he could move his hands to her back. Her head and shoulders were against the wall and he began to unlace her corset. He was kissing her neck at the same time. After a while, she whispered, "Erik?"

"Hmmmm?" he managed to say.

"Can I see your face?"

He stopped unlacing her, and pulled away. She sat on the floor, looking up at him. He placed his hand over his mask. Sighing, he turned away.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I can't do it." he replied sitting in the chair.

She slowly got up and walked over to him. She ran her fingertips across his bare back. Leaning towards him, she whispered into his ear, "I love you." Her lips were touching his ear while she said that. He looked up at her sadly.

"I know you do, and I love you too. It's just that…" April watched him struggle for the right words to say. Feeling pity for him, and knowing that she never should have asked that dreadful question, she placed her hand on his bare cheek.

"I know," she said quietly.

Then she got up and walked over to her dress to pick it up. Surprisingly, his hands slowly caressed her neck and shoulders. Again, goose bumps rose on her arms. As she turned around he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you for understanding," he said kindly.

He retied her corset and she put on her dress and he did the same with his shirt. When April was leaving he said to her, "I love you." She turned around and said, "I love _you_." Then she slipped into the pitch black hallway yet again. He could hear her heels' clicking slowly fade away.

It was half past nine when she reached her room. When she was next to her bed, she collapsed on it. Heaving a sigh, she finally got up and changed. The time had to be at least eleven o'clock by the time she finally fell asleep. She tossed and turned for quite some time.

The next morning, most of the girls were still questioning her about to nights ago. Not able to take it any more she finally told them, "Okay! Shut up so I don't have to repeat this!" More girls gathered around her quietly.

"He tried to do…something…" There were scattered questions of 'what?' After sighing, she closed her eyes. Opening them back up she said, "He tried to rape me." Gasps came out of every single girl's mouth. "Really? What happened?" one girl asked loudly. A couple others told her to be quiet.

"I'd rather not say," April told them uncertainly. Groans of disappointment came from the group of ballerinas.

Meg was right in front. "He didn't, did he?" she asked softly.

"Oh, thank goodness, no," she told her.

"How'd you get him to stop?" Little Jammes had said, but she couldn't see her.

A smile had appeared on April's face. The girls scooted closer. "Somebody saved me," she said. "WHO!" the entire group cried. "Erik," she said simply, like everyone knew. But nobody did, which was exactly why she said that. Pairs of girls looked at each other quizzically.

Her smile had now turned into a satisfied smirk. Now they couldn't say that she didn't tell them. April enjoyed rehearsal that day. Her dancing had improved greatly ever since she came to the Opera House.

After practice, however, Madame Giry walked over to her. She looked serious, yet very curious. "You said that a man named Erik saved you?"

"Yes," April replied unsurely.

"Do you know his last name?"

After thinking for a moment she said, "No."

After some silence between them, she remembered what Meg had told her. _"My mother saved him from those horrid gypsies. She hid him from everyone and he stayed in the cellars of the Opera House."_

She looked up. "I think, Erik is who you think he is," she said to Madame Giry.

"And do you know who he used to be?" April nodded. "Just as long as you know," she said. "He _has_ seemed a bit more, how should I put it, upbeat."

"Wait, you see him, you talk to him?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes. I invite him over to have supper with us at times. Meg, the poor dear, is always so terrified that she barely eats!"

April stared at the woman like what she was saying was unbelievable. "So, Erik _talks_ with you?"

"Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn't. Before you came, he was always so depressed. He declined most of my requests for him to dine with us. But ever since you arrived Erik has returned to his normal self, and more."

She smiled, embarrassed. _"That's good to know, but why didn't he tell me?"_ she thought.

"Well," Madame Giry sighed. "I'd better go now. I'll leave you alone." After she left Erik came out of his box. April stood on the stage with her arms crossed. He had always told her he never made any contact with any one in the Opera House. He walked towards her with a guilty look on his face. She was pursing her lips when he stood in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked harshly.

* * *

**Pardon the Silence: thanks for all the reviews! **

**Vicangel: thanks, glad you like it!**

**StarletOfTheForest: lol, thank you much!**

**keep on sending in those reviews! and I'll keep on updating chapters! **


	8. The FightSweet Seduction

**mmmmkay. I had to make this chapter in two parts because I guess they were meant to be two different chapters, but they were too short, so I made them one big chapter! lol. so this is chapter 8, The Fight (pt 1) and Sweet Seduction (pt 2)! have a nice time reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 The Fight/ Sweet Seduction**

**Part One: The Fight**

**

* * *

**  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked harshly. 

"Tell you what?" he replied, acting as if he hadn't heard their conversation.

"You know what I mean, and on that note, why do you always listen to my conversations?"

"I'm sorry, I just— hey! Why did you tell your little friends about the other night? Do you enjoy showing me off? Maybe I shouldn't have saved you!"

April's mouth fell open. She sputtered looking for something good to say back. "Well maybe you shouldn't have! I'm sure I could have handled it myself!" Erik made a sound of disbelief. She glared at him. Then he rounded on her.

"You would have been—been…" he couldn't think of a word other than raped.

"What? Raped?" 

"Yes! You would have if I didn't save you! And you would've been miserable too!"

"You're probably right—"

"I am? Err—I mean, I am!"

"But, at least I also wouldn't have been miserable doing it with you too!" She turned around and stormed off the stage. He called to her heatedly, "Then maybe we never should have met!" She kept her back to him while saying, "Maybe not!" And she left, ending their argument. He stood on the stage muttering curses at her.

When she reached her room, she jumped on her bed and cried. April cried for a good fifteen to twenty minutes. Erik had gone to his lair and acted hot headed. He threw stuff around and yelled at everything with his colorful vocabulary.

Then they both just sat down and sulked. He felt like pulling out his hair from anger. And she felt like screaming until her lungs popped. Neither of them did these things, of course.

The next few days, they never saw each other. Erik had stopped watching her. April had left right after dance rehearsal, just to make sure she didn't run into him. Over a week later, she started to feel guilty. She also kind of missed him. He felt the same way.

One evening, she made up her mind to go apologize to him. She went over to her mirror, unlatched it, and slid it open. The air was anything but fresh. She walked along the cool stone trying to remember how to get to Erik's lair.

When she reached the water, she reluctantly stepped into it. It was almost waist deep. April wandered through the water labyrinth. She accidentally made a few wrong turns. After all, she'd only been down there once.

Then, suddenly, the current picked up and the water got very deep. At first her feet were on the cold bottom, but now she couldn't reach. She fell under the water's surface. Every once and a while, she would bob above the surface and yell after taking a breath.

She didn't know how to swim. And even if she did, this was unknown water. Her arms flailed, trying to pull herself to the surface. But all that accomplished was splashing. She let out quite a few shrill screams that echoed loudly through the catacombs.

Erik looked up from an angry piece of music he had started to make. Somebody was down there with him, screaming and yelling. He swiftly got up and ran towards the gate and opened it. He walked through the shallow water, following the cries.

Then he realized that he had never been in this part of the water. It got deeper, so he swam. Erik wasn't sure if he was going to save someone, or hurt them. After a while, the sounds got nearer, and he heard a thud and looked to his right.

From flailing around so much, April had managed to hit her head hard on a rock. Becoming unconscious, she slipped under water. Erik saw her as she slowly sank. He swam as fast as he could towards her. She had been under the water for over thirty seconds now.

Frantically, he searched for her. Finally, he went under water and opened his eyes. He saw her hair floating around her head. Her poor limp body was sinking. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the surface.

When he reached an area above the water, he set April on it. Erik looked at her, scared that she might be dead. "Please don't be dead," he whispered. He pulled her jaw down, opening her mouth. Quickly, he put his mouth on hers and blew into it.

He could feel her breathing now, ever so lightly. He gently pushed against her torso five times. Then he breathed into her mouth again. As he backed away, she coughed up water. She slowly sat up with her eyes closed. Her hand touched the back of her head where she hit it on the rock.

Groaning softly, she fell over, but someone held her. They were soaked too, but they were holding her protectively, lovingly. She tried to open her eyes, but everything was blurry. After a while, her vision came back to normal. She looked up at the person who was holding her. It was Erik. She gasped softly, and then said in a very quiet whisper, "I'm sorry." He held her tighter and kissed her wet cheek. "Me too."

They just sat there holding each other for a long time. Then, Erik stood and picked April up. He walked through the water, carrying her. When they reached his lair, he placed her drenched body on the couch. "I'll be right back." he told her.

When he returned, he was holding a few blankets. Erik wrapped one around her, and then held one to him. April looked over at him. "I love you." she said softly. He turned to face her, pulled her towards him, and kissed her. Their already wet lips were pressed against each other. His hand held her dripping hair.

Though she couldn't see it, Erik was crying as they kissed. He loved her so much. He never wanted to fight with her ever again. April didn't notice because his kiss really told her that he loved her dearly. She did her best to let him know that she felt the same. They slowly pulled away from each other.

Staring into her beautiful emerald eyes, he saw that something was bothering her. "Is something wrong, love?" he asked sweetly. She placed a gentle hand on his left cheek, making his eyes close. Slowly, she let her fingers trace the outline of his mask.

Erik's cold eyes looked at her seriously. He grabbed her hand, but she took his with her other one. "I love you, Erik. Nothing will _ever_ change that." He stared at her reluctantly, and then slowly let her hand go.

April easily slipped off his mask and put it in her lap. She could lie and say that his face wasn't ugly. They both knew neither of them would believe that. His eyes were closed, afraid of her expression. He waited for her to run away, but she didn't.

He felt her soft hand touch his deformed cheek. April caressed the right side of his face as though it were his left. Surprised, Erik opened his eyes to see her looking at his distorted face as if it were an angel's. Tears appeared in both of their eyes.

"Angel..." he whispered hoarsley. She leaned forward, closing her eyes. Her lips kissed his marred cheek.

The tears had fallen from both of their eyes now. April put her head next to his. Her arms were around his neck, holding him. She then felt him sobbing into her shoulder. This made her want to cry also, but all she did was rub her hands up and down his back.

* * *

**Part Two: Sweet Seduction.**** Perhaps I should warn you... seduction isn't all they do.  
****

* * *

**

Then she allowed her fingers to move up to his neck and run them through the ends of his hair. Slowly, she brought her hands from the back of his neck to the sides of his face. They looked at each other briefly, and then kissed. April slithered her tongue into his mouth. She ran it across the roof of his mouth, the insides of his lips, and his own tongue. Erik, of course, returned her enthusiasm.

She leaned forward, moving on top of him. The fire between them had been dormant for that past week. But now, that fire blazed anew with passion. April never wanted their lips to part. She hated the thought of having to wait for him again.

This time, nothing could get in the way. While kissing her, Erik helped her wriggle her arms out of her wet dress. She pulled his shirt over his head as fast as she could, still hungry for his lips. He took off her undergarments after they sat up. He kicked off his shoes, then unlaced April's toe shoes seductively.

She threw herself on top of him crashing her lips to his. Then she unbuttoned his trousers slowly. He picked her up, kissing her, and ran to the bed. He kissed her neck and chest hungrily. His hips pushed into hers, making her cry out. The pushing turned into thrusting, and April's cries and moans echoed loudly through his lair.

She grasped the cushions tensely. Then they rolled over, putting her on top. The thrusting didn't stop. Erik's rough breathing gave a few groans of pleasure. April took his hands while she pushed into him, closing her eyes. They held on to each other's hands tightly. She rolled over, surprising Erik, but he kept the thrusting going. They were still clutching their hands. Rolling over and thrusting kept going.

This went on until they had absolutely no energy left. April was on top when it ended. They both heaved sighs, and she lay on his chest.

He gently nibbled at her ear, making her giggle. She moved her head so they faced each other, and then kissed him. "I love you so much," she whispered into his lips.

He put his hands on the small of her bare back, pulling her towards him. They could feel each other perfectly. She gave him endless kisses on his chest and neck.

Surprisingly, he moaned her name loudly. But she didn't stop, even when she felt how excited he was. Her legs entwined with his, making her able to feel him even better. Just the feeling of him almost had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She moaned and closed her eyes.

Her excitement gave her more energy. So she climbed on top of him. He didn't object; he actually wanted to go again, but didn't know if April would be up to it. He held her hips as she thrusted wildly into him. Her hands were touching his chest.

At the very end, she almost shrieked his name, but kept it a little quieter than that. Now their energy was completely gone. April rolled off of Erik, lying next to him.

After he caught his breath, he started to sing melodiously. She closed her eyes, loving his voice. His head moved right next to her ear as he sang into it softly.

"_Help me make the music of the…night…" _he finished with a long, beautiful note. His pleasing voice that sounded as if it were an angel's, made April fall into a deep, dreamful sleep. He smiled to himself, seeing how peaceful she was. Then, he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

**yay! ** **Hope you all liked this chapter! It might take me a while to update the next chapter. So far, I have already written out every chapter, but now, I have no more written out! **

** Pardon the Silence: thanks! heh, yes I do love those cliffies...**

** don't tell me... no more reviews? Ok... please keep sending in reviews and I will keep the chapters up to date! and, if you all want, tell me what you think should happen. I could always use another person's point of view!**  



	9. Our Music

**Hey! Sorry this chapter had a long wait... I had a small case of writer's block. Well, "Our Music" is a little bit shorter. I liked this one a bunch... hehe! well, enjoy! oh yes, and I haven't mentioned this in a while, "I own squat" ha, there you have it.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 Our Music**

Erik felt something. Her soft body cuddled against his. He opened his heavy eyelids and found April sleeping next to him. She looked so peaceful and calm. Then everything came back to him. He remembered that he saved her, and what they did… She had taken off his mask, without running away or screaming. His hand shot up to feel the right side of his face. The mask was still off. She had caressed and kissed his repulsive carcass which one might call a face. She didn't care.

Tears stung his eyes as he thought about everyone who _did_ care about how he looked. But he looked down at the woman who loved him, no matter what he looked like. Erik put his face in front of hers. He kissed her lips as softly as he could, not wanting to wake her. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

He got out of the bed and realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Even though nobody was watching him, he felt embarrassed. He put on his trousers and left his shirt on the floor. Walking over to his organ, he saw the piece of music he started composing. His writing was messy for he was angry at the time. He took the sheet of music and ripped it in half. After getting a new, clean piece of paper, he started a new song.

The song "Masquerade" came to April's ears. Her eyes fluttered open, and looked next to her. A little music box with a monkey holding cymbals was playing the music. She smiled at it. Then she looked around her, at his beautiful crimson bedroom. Him. Erik. She closed her eyes remembering what had happened. A sweet smile spread on her lips.

Their love brought them to do what they had done last night.

Love was very powerful. It could make you do things you never dreamt of doing. She loved him. She couldn't deny it. No matter what happened between them, she would always love him. Drawing in a shaky breath, April opened her eyes.

Sitting up, she realized that she wasn't wearing anything. Erik wasn't next to her, which meant that he was already up. Modestly, she wrapped his soft sheet around her body.

Candles flickered as she walked by them. She hummed the tune of "Masquerade" while she looked around his lair. Then she heard an unfamiliar song playing quietly from the organ. She closed her eyes, listening to it. When it ceased, April looked over at the organ. Erik was sitting on the bench, shirtless. He had stopped playing because he was scribbling something down.

She slowly walked towards him. He must have sensed her, because he looked up. Running her fingernails gently across his back she said, "Hello, Angel." She felt him shiver before he turned around. He placed his hands on her hips, smiling.

April leaned down and graced his lips with hers. Flashbacks of the night before appeared in both of their mind once their lips touched. He took her hands as they pulled away, and then stood up.

"How come such a beautiful woman is so modest?" he asked, running his fingertips across her shoulders. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I had a great time last night, April," he whispered. Her eyes opened and gazed into his blue eyes, which were staring back at her with passion.

"Me too," she said softly. She tilted her head upwards and kissed him tenderly. His hand rested on her bare shoulder. After they pulled away, Erik said, "I've written some music."

"Oh?" April asked, interested. He looked at her eagerly. She smiled and requested, "Will you play it for me?" A big grin spread across his face and he sat back down on the organ bench. April stood next to him and listened.

Erik got himself situated and began playing. The beginning of the piece sounded mysterious, and then it became happy. His fingers pranced upon the keys as he played staccato notes. April smiled. After that, the happiness slowly dissolved into sadness. He played slow, depressing harmonies. She almost felt like crying from how sad it sounded.

Then it went into angry sounding chords. They were minor and he played them rather loudly. All of the sudden, after a clashing chord, he gently played the keys in a beautiful way. This went on until it started to sound romantic. It was drawn out and very pretty.

His fingers moved quickly up and down the keys, as the music was still romantic, but the tempo had picked up. She felt as though she could relate to all of the emotions he showed while playing the organ. The last part of it sounded distantly familiar to April.

Most of the time Erik was playing, his eyes were closed, and he swayed a little with the music. When he finished, they looked at each other.

"Erik, that was…amazing." She finally managed to say. He smiled modestly at her. She didn't smile back, nor did she frown. Sitting next to him, she stared at him with her mouth slightly open.

His smile faded and he asked nervously, "What?" She just gaped at him with no expression then kissed him. He kissed her back, but still didn't understand. "I don't get it?" he said unsurely.

Finally, April said, "Erik that was absolutely beautiful. There aren't any words that can describe what you just played." Her eyes looked dreamy. "Where on earth could you get inspiration for this?" she asked breathlessly. He smiled and said, "You." She blinked. "What?"

"This entire piece is about my relationship with you."

"Erik, where have I heard that last part before? It sounded familiar."

"Oh, that? I sang it to you last night before you fell asleep…" he said slowly. April's eyes looked longingly into his. "Sing it again," she said, wrapping her arms around him. He held her and began to sing.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, wakes imagination…" _

When he got to the last line, April sang it with him, but an octave higher. _"Help me make the music of the…night…"_

They stared silently at each other. She almost always seemed to hate it when they didn't speak, though she loved staring into his eyes.

"Erik I-" He put his finger on her lips. "Shh… Listen to the music of the night…" he whispered melodiously.

April slowly closed her eyes and he watched her as her chest gently moved up and down. Her breathing was calm, as she looked. Her collar bone was easily seen when she breathed. He loved watching her. His deep blue eyes studied from her silky curls to her soft complexion, her eyelids, to her luscious lips.

She was listening intently with her ears pricked for any sound. April's emerald green eyes opened as she heard Erik lean forward. Then she closed them again as he lightly touched her lips with his. It almost felt like their first kiss, so innocent.

When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and turned towards the organ. Erik watched her as she gazed upon the marvelous instrument. Her back straightened up stiffly, her feet planted flatly on the floor and she curved her hands as she placed them on the keys.

He smiled at her rather strict posture. Then it appeared even funnier because she only had a sheet around her body to clothe herself. But his smile faded when she played. Her fingers danced upon the organ's keys. Her face kept the same stern, concentrating look.

When she finished, Erik stared at her. April looked over at him. "What? Was it _that_ bad?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No. It was very excellent. But, may I give you a few tips?" She nodded. He got up and stood behind her, leaning over. His left hand touched her back, and his right held her side. "Don't be so stiff," he said trying to make her back relax.

When she did, he said, "Good, stay like that. It's a lot more comfortable while you play and after. And you're allowed to show emotion when you're playing." He smiled, still holding her.

"I was trying to concentrate," she said not realizing that he was teasing her.

"I know," Erik said chuckling. "Just don't think about it so much. You're trying so hard to get the notes right, you don't get the feeling or meaning of the song."

She looked up at him. "You can tell all that from watching just one song I played?" she asked gently. His eyes softened. He realized how much of a teacher he still had in him. Giving tips and criticizing what her face looked like while she played just showed him how much he paid attention.

"I only see the tiniest improvements that make the difference between playing a song, and understanding a song."

He kissed her forehead. "And," he added, "the difference between the composer's song, and our music."

She smiled. _Our music._ That's what she loved; music. It was practically her whole life. Her entire life had been filled with music. Dancing, singing with her family, her mother teaching her how to play the piano all taught her music.

It was a passion that excited his soul. Their passion for music is what kept them exploring and asking themselves, "What if?". He knew that she would feel the music. He would play, she would dance. Music flowed rapidly through both of their veins.

Their music.

Their passion.

_Our music._

_

* * *

_

**Yay! I really liked that chapter for some reason... smiles well, review replies!**

**Nixieharpist: oh no...I don't think that shall happen, dahling!**

**PhantomChild: thank you! keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Evilish Lullaby: lol, me too. ha... I'm glad you liked it!**

**well, you all know the drill. R&R: ) **


	10. She Returns

**Mwuahahaahaa... I'm back. I was gone for a very long time, so I had no time to update! But, I made up for it. This chapter is the longest yet, I believe. oh yes, I did make up a couple of lines when they sing at the end... but I didn't make up the tune, as you will see... Enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 She Returns**

Meg knocked on April's door. There wasn't a sound inside her room. "April?" she whispered as she stepped inside. There wasn't anybody there. Panic rose in the pit of her stomach. _"She said something about Erik…" _She thought. Meg's eyes darted to the mirror. It was cracked as she had seen it before. "Not again." she said softly. She reached up and slid the mirror all the way open. The dark hallway seemed even more haunting than before. Heart pounding rapidly, Meg closed the mirror, and ran out of April's room to fin her mother.

April changed into her dress. When she came out of Erik's room, he saw her.

"You look beautiful," he told her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"As do you," she replied, running her fingers across his deformed cheek gently.

His eyes closed, and she touched his lips with her fingertips. He kissed them. She removed her fingers and replaced them with her lips. This kiss was very intoxicating. Neither of them wanted to stop but Erik finally pulled away from her.

"You must return." She ran her fingers through his slicked back hair. "I never want to leave you," April said before kissing him again. His hands caressed her sides and her hips. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and their breathing was heavy.

After the long kiss Erik said, "Please, April. I must take you back." He cupped her face. Staring into his loving blue eyes, she sighed. "Alright." He took her hand and walked to the water's edge. After pulling the lever to open the gate, he picked her up. She put her arms around his neck to help hold herself up. Then she rested her head on the front of his shoulder.

When they finally reached land, Erik set her down. They walked hand in hand to her mirror passageway. Once they stood in front of the two way mirror, they faced each other.

"When will I see you again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he said, smirking at her.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," he said before kissing her tenderly. As they pulled away, Erik slid the door open for her. April walked into her empty room and looked back at him while he closed the mirror. She sighed and sat down at her vanity. When she started brushing her brown curls, her door burst open.

Jumping, she looked over to see who it was. Meg and Madame Giry were standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?" April asked, seeing the frightened look on their faces. Meg suddenly looked confused. "You-" she pointed at her, and then stopped. Madame Giry faced Meg irritated. "Quit being so suspicious Megan Antoinette Giry." With that, she turned around and walked away. "What just happened?" April asked curiously. Meg sighed frustrated. "I came to see you a moment ago, and you weren't here. I got frightened and got my mother. She was busy with a few dancers, and now she probably won't trust me for a while." She sat down on a velvety red chair.

"Why did you get frightened? You know that I could be just walking around."

He was still watching her. His breath caught in his throat. _"Little Giry knew… and she told her mother." _he said to himself. There were things he needed to take care of now, but he wanted to hear the rest of April and Meg's conversation.

"I don't know. I just thought about one time; I came in here when Christine Daae had this room. She wasn't in here and… _he_ had her." His eyes darted over to April. She stayed silent. "April?" she looked up. "Erik, that man who saved you, is the Phantom, isn't he?" only the way she said it wasn't a question. Not one word came from her lips. Now Erik _couldn't_ leave.

"Tell me," Meg said. She thought for a moment, and then opened her mouth. When she was about to say something, there was a knock on her door. April stood up, went over to the door, and opened it. Madame Giry was standing there with a happy look on her face.

"What is it, Madame?" she asked.

"We have wonderful news! The Vicount and Vicountess de Chagney are coming to visit the Opera House! They are thinking of becoming patrons." April's eyes widened. Erik's mouth dropped.

After some silence she asked, "When are they arriving?"

"In an hour," Madame Giry said happily.

"Well then, I think I should change!" she tried to sound excited. "Come, Meg," Madame Giry said. When they left, April collapsed on her small couch and sighed. "Meg knows," she whispered. Erik looked over at her, still in shock. _"Why is she doing this to me? Christine… how could you? That fop, he will be here." _he thought. Erik scowled angrily, and left to do what he needed to do.

April got up and put on her nicest dancing dress. She brushed her curly hair and cleaned up the best she could. When the hour was almost up, she walked swiftly down the main steps to join everyone else. The front doors opened and the Vicountess Christine de Chagney walked through them. She was followed by the Vicount Raoul de Chagney. April noted that Christine's middle looked big and round.

The couple went around the crowd and greeted everyone. Meg pushed towards them dragging along April. When they reached Christine, she and Meg hugged. "I would like you to meet someone." she told the Vicountess. A sweet smile spread across her lips when Meg showed her April. "Christine, this is April De'Ray. She became a dancer after you left." They shook each other's hands and she thought about what had happened to the woman in front of her.

"It's very nice to meet you April." she said, still smiling.

"And, the same to you, Vicountess."

"Please, call me Christine," she said nicely.

Raoul came over to the three young women. Christine introduced April to him. She had to admit, he was handsome, but she didn't want to like him. April wasn't sure how she should feel about them.

More ballerinas greeted Christine. One little dancer who couldn't keep her mouth shut told her about Phillipe and how April was saved from him. Christine was rather intrigued by the story and asked her who her rescuer was. April bit her lip, trying to think of what to say. "His name was…" she paused dramatically hoping that there would be an interruption; there wasn't. "Erik." Christine's expression didn't change, for she never knew the Phantom's name. April was very relieved.

When Meg and Christine got in a long conversation, Madame Giry walked over to them with a bewildered look on her face. All three of them looked at her curiously. Christine was the first to see what was in her hand. She gasped loudly and put a shaking hand over her mouth. Meg also gasped when she saw it. April looked around at them, confused.

Madame Giry opened the envelope with a red wax skull on the front. Her eyes scanned the letter then started reading it out loud. Christine looked as though she was about to cry.

"' _I'm alive and well, as you now know. My Opera House has changed dramatically since Madame de Chagney left. I would like to remind you that my words should be taken seriously. Most of you know that I am a man of my word. I will do what it takes to make sure my commands are carried out. _

_First, I would like to state that Madame de Chagney and Mademoiselle De'Ray are not to speak to each other.'"_

Christine and April looked at each other nervously.

"'_I shall send more letters to tell you how my Opera House is to be run. _

_I remain, gentlemen, your humble servant,_

_O.G.'"_

The lobby was silent and many eyes stared at April and Christine. Both of their breathing was uneven. Raoul stood next to Christine and held her. April's eyes looked like a green fire was burning in them. He was telling her who she couldn't talk to? Her hands balled into fists.

"Excuse me," she said through clenched teeth. She walked quickly to her room. Once she reached it, April screamed, "Erik!" Her eyes burned in the direction of her mirror. Running over to it, she said, "Fine! If you won't come to me, I'll come to you!" When she opened the mirror, she nearly screamed because he was standing right there.

"Why?" she yelled. He looked at her like he longed for something.

"I did it to protect you from **Christine** poisoning your mind about me." April was breathing loudly and heavily. "I will speak to whomever I wish, _O.G._" she said harshly. "I don't want you talking to her," he said grabbing her shoulders forcefully.

She stepped back, out of his grasp. "You will do anything to make sure your commands are done? What will you do?" He glared at her. "I am capable of doing_ many_ things, Mademoiselle De'Ray." She stared at him for a moment, then turned on her heel and walked out of her room.

He followed her until she reached the stairs to the lobby, and retreated to the shadows. There was a buzz of frightened voices amongst the crowd. April went down the stairs and walked over to Christine. She looked at her with scared brown eyes, shaking her head slowly. Her lips mouthed, "Don't." April lipped back, "I'm sorry."

Christine was shaking her head violently now. "Christine, tell me what you think of this Phantom," she said rather loudly. Her hands and lips trembling, she said softly, "Please, April, don't do this." Then her eyes darted past April's head. Her face went deathly pale and she gasped. "April-!"

She turned around to see a very angry looking Erik. He grabbed her by the arms and she yelped from his strength. Pulling their bodies close, he said, "I **will** do what it takes." His hands slid down her sides, pulling her closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face, while she trembled.

"Erik-" she stopped abruptly when he grabbed her arm tightly. "**Never** say that name around other people." Tears filled into her eyes, replacing the fire with fear and hurt. Her lips trembled as she spoke softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that now, my dear. You've tried my patience far too much." The tears rolled down her delicate cheeks after he said that.

"I thought I loved you," she whispered hatefully to him. His piercing blue eyes looked past her and at Christine. He then saw how he made two women he loved tremble. The eyes that were just filled with anger were now filled with tears. He let go of April's wrists, which were now red from how tight he was holding them.

She looked up at him. He was staring at his own hands whispering, "What man could do this to women he loved?" He drew in a shaky breath and looked at April, then Christine. Then he turned around and walked swiftly up the stairs. The two women watched him leave, while everyone else watched them.

When she could no longer see him, April fell to her knees. Meg came to her side, and so did Christine. They helped her up and walked her to her room. All three of them sat on her couch.

"The Phantom's name is Erik?" Christine asked gently. April nodded. "Is he the one who saved you?" she nodded again. Christine took her hands and asked, "Do you love him?" She looked up at her with sad eyes and nodded once more. "I do." she breathed in quickly. "And now, I fear he doesn't love me anymore." She bowed her head and cried into her hands. Meg hugged her trying to comfort her.

Christine watched the young woman who loved the man who she will always have feelings for. She couldn't let April's heart get broken, and poor Erik would be permanently crushed. "You must tell him," she said. "But how? Last time I tried to go down to his lair, I nearly drowned."

Christine looked very pensive. "The gondola. Raoul and I used it last. I know where it is." She stood up and went to the mirror. Her hand slowly touched the glass, and then she saw the ring that was on her finger, and shook her head.

"We all can't go down there," Meg said thoughtfully. "You two go. I can't stand to go there again." They both hugged her before leaving through the mirror. Christine led her to the gondola. April picked up the long pole. "I'll row, you shouldn't strain yourself." Christine looked down at her stomach and put her hands on it. She tried to help navigate which way they should go.

Finally, they reached the steel gate. April turned to Christine and whispered, "What should I say first? He won't want to talk to me." She thought for a moment. Then her eyes brightened up. "Then don't say anything. Sing." April hugged her then turned towards the gate.

She sang to the tune of 'Angel of Music':

"_Erik, I love you._

_Please forgive me. _

_I know that you're there._

_Listen…"_

Her hands were clutching the bars, longing to feel his embrace. She heard Christine draw a breath, then also sing to the tune of 'Angel of Music'.

"_Angel, she loves you._

_Do not shun her._

_She loves you as you loved me…"_

They heard footsteps, then his wonderful voice singing.

"_April, I love you. _

_Please forgive me._

_Enter at last, darling…"_

The steel gate slowly rose. He looked at Christine.

"_Angel of music, I do love her. _

_Thank you for showing me beauty."_

April ran to him and he picked her up and swung her around, kissing her. Christine watched them with tears of joy and sadness in her eyes. When he set her down, he looked over at Christine. "Angel…" he said softly. She walked towards him, and they hugged. When they let go, she said, "Angel, I will always love you. And yet," she paused looking over at April. "so will she."

* * *

**brittanypiercy: thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Chipsdip22: thanks! glad you liked it!**

**draco and me 14142: I'm so happy you love it!... and thanks for the tip!**

**Evilish Lullaby: thanks! **

**Ethalas Tuath'an: thank you! **

**wow. I'm so glad all of you liked those past two chapters! weee! oh, and don't worry, this isn't the end... yet. heh. ok, well, R&R:)  
**


	11. Soft Caresses

**Hello my fellow phans. I was on vacation, and I got only ONE review! Well then, I shall have to make this story more interesting, shouldn't I? Well... I guess I should. Fine you all win. I will keep going! Please review! and enjoy this chapter! **  
**

* * *

**

** Chapter 11 Soft Caresses**

"So will she."

Erik and April looked lovingly at each other. Then they heard a little splashing and a familiar voice.

"_Christine… Christine…"_

All three of them looked over at the steel gate. Raoul was standing behind it, looking a little wet. "Raoul?" Christine said rather surprised. She walked to the water's edge and looked over at Erik, who was pulling the lever to open the gate.

Raoul looked uncertainly at him and slowly walked towards his wife. Erik ignored him and turned to the woman he loved. He gently ran the back of his fingers along her cheek. She closed her eyes momentarily, in contentment.

Christine and Raoul were whispering to each other, but Erik and April didn't notice.

"That is not the man I saw an hour ago," Raoul said. "He was so unfeeling and hostile… and…" Christine silenced him with her finger. "But he is gentle and loving now," she replied looking over at the other couple.

Erik was much taller than her. Now he was delicately running his fingers through her silky curls. They were staring into each other's eyes intently.

"Please forgive me for being so cruel to you," he said in a small voice. She took his hands and said, "Don't think about that. Our tempers got the worst of us."

After some silence, Christine said, "We'll leave you two in peace." She went over to Erik and hugged him once more. Then she smiled at April.

"Take the boat," he said, and then turned towards Raoul. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Erik held his hand out. He looked at it, then shook his hand. Neither of them smiled, though Christine did. Pulling the lever, Erik watched his first love leave him with the Vicount again.

The song ran through his head, as it had done the first time she left.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime"_

"_Say the word and I will follow you…"_

"_Share each – "_

But it disappeared when he felt April's hand touch his. He turned towards her. His lips gently kissed her forehead. She noticed how carefully and kindly he was doing everything. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, still looking into his handsome blue eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. Slowly, his hands slid up and down her back. Their cheeks were touching and her lips were right next to his ear. "I love you," she whispered into it. Her voice and the feeling of her lips sent chills down his spine. She felt him shiver, and looked up at him, smiling.

He was about to kiss her but began to sing instead.

"_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses…_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender…_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night…"_

They were still holding each other, but now swaying slightly as he sang. The side of her head was on his chest.

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close you eyes let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before  
Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you . . ."_

He was cupping her face and let his thumbs move in small circles on her cheeks. She closed her eyes loving his voice and touch.

"_Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind  
in this darkness that you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night…_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me…"_

Unable to control herself, April leaned towards him and gently pressed her lips to his. When the kiss finished and their faces were only an inch away, he resumed singing:

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation"_

April had reached up and put her hand on his left cheek. A slight smile appeared on his lips as he looked down at her.

"_Let the dream begin let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night…"_

He turned her around, so her back was to him. And he kissed her neck softly. She turned back around to face him.

"_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night..."_

He leaned towards her and kissed her passionately. Their tongues danced upon one another. Finally, they pulled away and Erik said, "Could I….?" She looked curiously at him. He struggled for the right words to say. Then he ran his hand down her bare arms lightly.

"I need to make up for what I did to you."

Shaking her head, April said, "I told you not to think about that."

"Please, I just feel like I need to show you how gentle I am."

"I know that you're gentle, Erik," she replied.

"April, please?"

He looked longingly into her eyes. She finally nodded. Smiling, he began to caress her face and neck. Her eyes closed from intoxication. Just the feeling of his strong hands against her skin made her feel like melting.

His fingers went through her hair from time to time. Then he brought his hands down from her neck, sliding them across her shoulders. By doing this, her sleeves fell off. Even with her eyes closed, April felt him move behind her. As he did this, Erik let his hands slide across her stomach.

Then he started unfastening the buttons on the back of her dress. When he finished, her dress fell to the floor. April stayed stationary wanting him to continue. She finally opened her eyes when he hadn't done anything. He was standing in front of her, just watching. She jumped, and then blinked a few times. "Don't stop," she said longingly.

He looked at her for a while, then held her as he said, "Can I have you?"

Her finger twirled an end of a lock of his thick hair. "I'm giving myself to you; body, heart and soul," she whispered. He kissed her intensely, while still being gentle.

Quickly, she took his shirt over his head. After she had done that, Erik said chuckling, "Slow down. Let me do everything." She ran her hands up and down his chest. "I can't help myself," she told him, smiling.

He picked her up slowly, and she caressed his neck. When they reached his bed, Erik placed her on the velvety soft pillows and cushions. She just laid there looking up at him. His hands touched her legs and gradually slid upwards. Breathing deeply, April closed her eyes.

He took off her panty hose and a garter. Then he carefully crawled on top of her, with his hands and knees on either side of her. She opened her eyes to see his blue ones staring back at her. He removed a stray curl from her face.

Then he leaned down and kissed her. Whilst moving down to her neck, Erik caressed her sides and stomach. This brought a few pleasured gasps to escape her kiss swollen lips. Then he stopped, and lied down next to her.

Turning her head April whispered, "Why did you stop?" He looked over at her tiredly. "We can't go as far as we did last time." She took his hand and kissed it as she cuddled towards him. They held each other for a long time.

April was moving her fingernails across Erik's chest. His chin was on top of her head of curls, and he kissed it. The side of her head was on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest move up and down as he breathed.

His heartbeat was at a calm rate, making her feel relaxed. She closed her eyes and rested her hand on his chest. Then she felt the distant tingle of Erik running his fingers through her hair. Moving her head a tiny bit to the side, she kissed his chest softly. His heartbeat got a little faster. She smiled with her eyes still closed. But the beating slowly went back to normal and April drifted off to sleep. A smile went across his lips, and then he, too, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

April's eyes fluttered open. She felt a warm body next to her. When she saw what she was lying on she smiled. She tilted her head upwards to see a sleeping Erik. A distant snore was deep in his throat and barely audible. Still smiling, April leaned forward and kissed him.

As she started to pull away, he must've woken up, for his lips pressed against hers. She didn't back away, of course. When he didn't let her come up for air, however, she had to push off his chest to break the kiss. Breathing heavily, she giggled. A delighted smiled appeared on his face. He loved it when she was happy, especially when he was the one who caused her to feel that way.

She looked lovingly at him with a half smile on her face. He took her hand and sat up. "April, do you love me?"

"Of course I do," she whispered, then kissed his cheek.

"Then… then will you…"

"What?" she asked gently. He took both of her hands, looking into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! maybe this will get you people to review. muwahahha. I'm so evil. sorry. I kinda had to stop right there. and this proves to you all that the story shall continue! and here is a review reply from my only reviewer for the last chapter:**

**Leffie: ahh! quit changing your names! lol. and thank you for being my reliable reader! **

**Well then... I shall go write more... oh yes, I almost forgot, I'm starting to write another phanfic. I won't post it until I'm done with this one though. can't have two stories going at once.. too hectic. well, please review! **

**:-) Kaitlyn**


	12. Will You Marry Me?

**omgwtfbbq! lol... couldn't resist doing that. well... as I said, the story shall continue! glad I caught some of you guys' interest! please R&R! it's driving me crazy... I need to know what you guys think! bad... good... suggestions... whatever! but anyways, here's ch. 12. enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 Will You Marry Me?**

"Will you marry me?" 

Her breath caught in her throat and she blinked a few times. He was still looking at her hopefully. April averted her gaze away from his. Then she asked softly, "Erik is this what you want?" Her green eyes found his blue ones.

His hopes sank. _"She doesn't want to…" _Now his heart began to drown in depression all over again. _"Not again… I can't loose her."_ He looked down and closed his eyes. As she watched him, April took his hand. And she placed two fingers under his chin to make him look at her. Then she put that hand on his cheek and repeated, "Is this what you want?"

The hope returned to his eyes as he whispered, "More than anything. April, I love you so much." She squeezed his hand gently, and then said, "Then I want it too." His eyes widened.

"You – you're accepting?" She moved closer to him and said, "Yes. Yes, I am." She smiled. His heart skipped a beat. "Oh April!" He kissed her intensely. When they pulled away, they saw that both of them had started crying.

Then she laughed a little. Smiling, Erik asked, "What's so funny?" She let out another laugh and said, "I don't know. We're both crying… and half naked!" She started laughing again, and leaned forward. Her humor was a bit contagious and Erik chuckled as he put his arms around her.

"Oh, wait. You're going to need something," he said moving towards the side table. She watched him curiously as he opened the drawer. He pulled out a small black velvety box. Then, when he was facing her, he opened it. Her eyes brightened when she saw what was in it.

"Oh Erik, it's beautiful!" Sitting in the box was an engagement ring. It was a gold band with a diamond on it. There were two smaller opals on each side of the diamond. He held her left hand and took the ring out of the box. Her heart was pounding. Erik slipped the ring on her fourth finger, and then kissed the top of her hand.

She held it out and admired its exquisiteness. "My favorite stone…" she whispered. Then, she put both of her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him lovingly. Slowly, her left hand dropped from his face, and he held it. She pulled away, smiling. Then she realized something she never knew about him.

"And, my dear fiancé, what will my name be?" He stared at her for a moment. Nobody knew his last name. Then he smiled and said, "You will become Madame April," he paused, loving the look of curiosity on her face, "Destler."

A sweet smile graced her lips. "April Destler. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" she asked playfully. He let out a soft growl and moved forward, pushing her onto the bed. She laughed as he kissed her, with his tongue licking her lips, asking for an entrance. But she refused to open her mouth, so he began kissing every inch of her face, allowing his tongue to feel her soft skin as he went along.

Erik enjoyed every pleasured gasp and sigh that she let out. A smile went across his lips as he moved down her neck. He wanted to find that tender spot that always made her giggle. When he was sure that he had found it, he felt her body shaking. He stopped to see her face. She was laughing, but not letting it out, which caused her to shake.

He smirked at her as she pounced forward, pushing him onto the bed. Her face was inches away from his. Then she reached up with her left hand and took off his mask. He stopped smiling for a moment, but it returned when he saw the way she was staring at him. Her kiss swollen lips were curled upwards and her eyes were filled with love and passion. April lowered her head and softly kissed his right cheek.

Once she started, she couldn't stop. Her lips kissed him all over his face. Then she slowly made her way towards his left ear. That was the spot that turned him on. Her tongue lightly touched his skin as she kissed the area under his ear. He moaned as she allowed her tongue to go across the edge of his ear.

When she stopped, he sat up and made to take off her thin cotton slip. But she stopped him and said in a mocking voice, "We shouldn't go as far as we did last time." He growled before saying, "To hell we shouldn't." Then he greedily kissed her neck while taking hold of the sleeves and pulling them down her shoulders.

She laughed a little at how just kissing his ear made him aroused. Pulling her arms out of her slip, April reached down and put her hands around his hips. He crashed his lips to hers, making everything intense. Slowly, Erik pulled her slip down as she moved her hands from his hips to the front of his trousers.

While kissing him, she felt him gasp. April ran her fingertips across his skin underneath his navel. His hands were grasping her bare shoulders. _"Keep going…"_ he thought. Then her fingers took hold of the buttons and began to undo them. Once she finished, she leaned forward and pushed him onto the bed again.

She ran her hands up his chest, feeling the heat between them rising. Then she put her head by his stomach and began kissing it. Slowly, she moved up to his chest, then his neck, then back to his lips. While kissing her, Erik put his hands on her sides and slid them down, taking the slip with. April arched her body so he could take it off.

When she felt the soft cotton leave her legs, she lowered her body back onto his. He ran his hands across her bare back. Their lips seemed to be stuck together, because they rarely left each other. April had taken hold of the waistband on his trousers and began pulling them down. Erik didn't notice, however, until they were down to his knees. He helped her pull them all the way down, and then returned to lying down.

**

* * *

**  
An hour or so later, Erik and April were lying in his bed. The red plush sheet was covering their unclothed bodies. April had fallen asleep, but Erik stayed awake, still holding her hand. He was actually holding her left hand. Smoothly, he lifted her hand so he could look at it. The ring fit perfectly around her finger. 

He smiled, and then sighed as he laced his fingers with hers. His head turned to look at her. Her chest was gently moving up and down, while her face looked like an angel's. She was so peaceful. "I love you," he whispered to her.

Sleep didn't come to him. He figured it had to be morning, or perhaps even afternoon. Erik looked over at the sleeping angel next to him. He smiled once more, and then kissed the hand that he was holding. Then he let go, and got out of bed. He took the mask that was sitting on the side table and placed it on the right side of his face.

He pulled on his trousers and left his shirt on the floor again. Memories floated back to his mind about her accepting his proposal. A half smile appeared on his face. Oh, how he loved her.

Then, his ears pricked. He heard something. Erik turned his head towards the steel gate and heard splashing. He stood up and walked to the water's edge. The splashing got closer and then he saw Meg Giry.

"Little Giry? What are you doing down here?" he asked, trying to sound strong. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of him without his shirt on. He did not see, because he was walking towards the lever to open the gate. Her meek voice finally found itself and said, "I – I came to see April, Monsieur Phantom."

"You can call me Erik, Little Giry," he said curtly. "Why do you want to see her?"

"I…I got worried. She's been down here for a day, and last time I saw the two of you…" she trailed off. Erik sighed. He realized how it must look to other people after what he did to April yesterday.

"I can assure you, she is fine," he said more softly.

"Where is she?" Meg asked, walking out of the water.

"She's - …..sleeping."

"Sleeping? But it's three o'clock!"

He fell silent as she walked further into his home. He watched the little ballerina look amongst everything in awe. "Where is she sleeping?" she asked softly. Erik didn't say anything. Meg walked towards his room and before he could say anything, she had gone into it, and found his fiancé.

"April!" she said loudly. She could see that she was naked, under _his_ covers. April groggily sat up, holding the sheet to her body. When her eyes opened and saw Meg, she jumped and pulled the covers tighter. "Meg? What are you doing?"

Meg just stared at her. "What are _you_ doing!" Then she turned around towards Erik. "What did you do to her?" He was rather surprised by her blaming him for April sleeping naked in his bed. "Me?" he asked rather calmly.

Then she looked from Erik to April. "You – him?" she said confusedly to April. She gasped. "You two didn't… did you?" The couple stayed silent. "Oh my god, you _did_!"

She was shaking her head trying to rid the image from her mind. Swiftly walking from Erik's room she was saying, "Oh my god… Oh my god…" Erik looked at April helplessly, and motioned to her slip. She jumped out of bed and put her clothes on as fast as she could.

"Meg… I -"

"April! How could you _do _that? I mean… I haven't anything against _him_, but…"

April was wringing her hands. Her fingers were messing with the ring on her other finger. "Meg, there's something I need to tell you," she said trying to be calm. "What?" she asked, oblivious to what it was going to be. April took a deep breath and held up her left hand.

Meg stared at the ring on her fourth finger. Then her sapphire eyes widened. "You're… getting…" she tried to speak, but everything was breathless.

"Married," she finished for her. "I'm getting married to him." Her voice was in an unsure tone. Erik was standing at a distance, avoiding Meg's eyes. He had a terrible feeling of how she might react to the marriage. She'd probably be incredibly happy, and perhaps even come and hug him, which was something he did not want from her.

And that's exactly what she did. "Oh!" she said excitedly. Then she hugged April enthusiastically and ran over to Erik who was trying to back away. But, to his despair, she managed to get a hold of him.

April put a hand over her face from embarrassment. But she found it rather funny how excited and happy Meg was. "You're inviting me, right?" she asked earnestly. April glanced at Erik who muttered something about hugging him again. She laughed a little and nodded.

* * *

**hehe... I enjoyed writing this chapter. lemme know what you think of it!**

**draco and me 14142: wow! that's so cool! thanks, I love fluff too! can't live without it!**

**Harako-Fushi: lol, well, I updated just for you! j/k.**

**well, two reviews is okay... but I'm selfish and I want more! okay, please review and give suggestions. tell me what you think should happen. already I've used one person's suggestion. you never know!**

**Kaitlyn : )  
****  
**


	13. Will and Won't

**Chapter 13 Will and Won't**

The next few weeks consisted of April going out and shopping with Meg. Then some evenings, she would go down to see Erik and share a wine with him. But this particular evening was a bit different.

"Erik, _please_?"

"I don't want to," he said firmly.

"Please?" April took his arm and begged with her eyes. He looked down into them and immediately regretted doing so. He sighed. "Alright."

April smiled brightly. "Excellent! Now, go and change into something suitable for the public," she said eyeing his shirtless chest. He smirked at her, and then left through her mirror.

Whilst shopping, April had managed to find a beautiful green dress. She put on a cream colored corset and a thin slip, and put the dress over top. Eyeing herself in the full length mirror, she smiled. The dress fit her curves, and matched her eyes perfectly. She ran a brush through her curls and walked out her bedroom door.

Erik looked around his lair feverishly for something nice. Well, all he owned was black. Sighing, he chose black pants, along with a nice looking vest, black coat, and his cloak. It was, after all, the beginning of December.

April slowly walked through the winding hallways. She knew that it would take Erik some time before he was ready. Her hands were clasped together in front of her. Leisurely, she lifted up her left hand to examine the beautiful ring on her finger. She sighed happily.

She decided to walk around the Opera House a little; she never realized how big it was. There was just a dim light in the hallways, as it was evening. April went to the dancer's dormitories to see Meg. Lightly, she rapped on the door. Meg opened it.

"Hi Meg," she whispered, smiling.

"Hi April," her friend whispered back. "My, don't you look dressed up. Going somewhere?" A light blush appeared on April's cheeks. "It doesn't have to do with… your _fiancé_, does it?" she asked mischievously.

"As a matter of fact, it does," April told her. "We're going out to dinner." Meg looked rather surprised. "You got him to go _out_?" She nodded. "Wow," was all that came from her lips. "I'd better go to the foyer now, he'll be waiting," she said. Meg watched her friend leave.

April walked down the main staircase to the foyer. And, sure enough, there Erik was, waiting for her patiently. She smiled at him. He looked up at her, and smiled back. _My God, she's beautiful… _he thought to himself.

He held out his hand as she walked off the last step. She took it and said, "You look very handsome." He kissed her hand and said, "And you, my darling, are as beautiful as ever." Then he looked at what she was wearing. "April, don't you know that it's December? You'll fall ill if you don't wear a cloak!" he said. She sighed. "I know it's just that I only have one cloak, and it is way too small."

Erik pulled his own cloak off his shoulders and placed it around hers. "I won't have you getting sick," he said in a fatherly way. She looked up and smirked at him. "Thank you Erik." Then she tilted her head upwards and gave him a soft kiss.

Then the couple went out the front doors. The chilly air caused April to pull Erik's cloak closer to her body. They walked down a cobble stone road, and then got in a carriage. Erik took April's hand and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I reserved us a table," she told him.

"You did?"

"Yes, I figured I might as well reserve a table, and if you didn't want to go, I'd cancel it." She smiled. "And it's under the name of Destler." Erik smiled too.

The carriage came to a halt, and April and Erik stepped out of it. Erik tipped the man, and then held the door open for his fiancé. Once they walked up to the waiter, he said in a droning voice, "May I help you, Monsieur?" He looked incredibly bored; too bored, in fact, to even notice Erik's mask.

"Table for two, reserved under the name Destler," he said. April gently squeezed his hand. "Follow me, then, Monsieur, Madame," the waiter said, walking towards a table.

Once they were seated, the two looked at the menus. Erik glanced over the top of his to see April with a concentrating look on her face. He smirked, and then went back to reading over the meals.

They ordered drinks first. Erik, of course, had a wine. And April decided to have the same as him. Whilst waiting for their meals to arrive, the couple talked about the wedding.

"When do you want to have it?" he asked.

April thought for a moment. "I've always wanted a spring wedding. So, maybe in April?" she said, then immediately blushed. At first, she didn't realize that the month she wanted to have her wedding was her name.

Erik smirked at her, and then said, "April it is." She smiled, and then their food arrived.

* * *

An hour or so later, Erik and April were cuddled up on the couch in her room. A small fire was crackling and the orange light danced along Erik's mask. April looked up at him, then placed her hand on his cheek and slowly slipped the mask off. She felt him tense up for a moment, but then relax. Her fingers ran across his deformed cheek, and then she gently kissed it. Erik looked down at her. He put his hand on her cheek, then ran his fingers through her hair. 

"I love you," he whispered before kissing her.

The clock chimed 11, and April yawned.

"You should go to sleep," Erik said, making to get up.

She took his arm and said, "Stay."

* * *

Erik's hands slid down her back. She closed her eyes as he began to unfasten the buttons of her dress. Once the dress was removed, he began unlacing the cream colored corset she was wearing. He kissed her bare shoulder, then looked up at their reflection. 

He couldn't help thinking that the scene looked completely incorrect. A beautiful angel stood in front of him, with her green eyes glowing. She was in nothing but a slip. The angelic look of the reflection was then shattered because of his face. He stared at himself with hate. He looked like a monster; with his hands wrapped around her waist.

April saw the hatred in his eyes, and turned around. She touched his cheek and whispered, "There is nothing wrong with this. Nothing." He sighed. "Why can't you understand, Erik?" her voice sounded desperate.

He stared into her eyes. Nothing could change her mind, but, just maybe, she could change his. A small smile appeared on his lips and he put his arms around her. "Thank you," he whispered into her curls.

She let out a relieved sigh and smiled to herself. Once they let go, Erik looked back into the mirror and April turned around to face it. They looked at each other through their reflection.

April changed into her nightgown and lied in her bed next to Erik. He was staring at the ceiling, with his mask still off. She slipped her hand into his. When she did, Erik turned his head to look at her. She leaned forward and kissed him. He put his arms around her and held her. They just stared at each other.

"You know," April whispered after a while, "I have been to the Opera House before this." Erik looked at her. "Really? When?"

"I came eleven years ago, when I was ten. It was for school. It was a field trip. A very expensive field trip. Not very many students went."

"Well, what did you do?"

"The most I can remember was we had to write things down in a little note pad and draw pictures of things." April smiled. "I just happened to leave my note pad in a different room…"

"_Madame, I - I left my note pad in the last room. May I get it?"_

"_Only if you hurry, Miss De'Ray."_

_April walked quickly to the previous room that they had examined. Her curly hair bounced along as she walked. The room was rather eerie without other people in it. She went straight to the chair she swore she left it on. It wasn't there. "Oh no, Madame Webber will be angry when she finds out I lost it." she said aloud._

_She turned around swiftly, after hearing a rustling of fabric. "Wh - who's there?" she asked in a small voice. April slowly walked towards a very dark shadowed corner of the room. Her heart was pounding._

_Then, she heard a small thud of something hitting the ground behind her. April turned back around to find her note pad on the ground. "How did this get here?" she asked in a dumb ten-year-old voice._

"I never did find out where it had gone, or where it had come from," April finished. She looked up at Erik to see a look on his face that she never saw before. "What is it?" she asked.

"I – I was… that was _you_?" he asked in a befuddled voice.

"Erik, what are you talking about?" April asked in the same tone.

"I took your note pad… and I was going to scare you… but you looked so young and innocent, I almost… _couldn't_. So, I gave your note pad back…"

April stared at him. "That was _you_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I guess it was. Wow, I remember just how you looked. You had a cute round face and freckles. And your eyes…" Erik looked at her. "Your eyes… oh, how they entranced me. Your hair was just as curly as it is now." One of his long fingers fiddled with a curl. "But I felt foolish for thinking that a _ten-year-old_ looked pretty, let alone beautiful."

"You – You thought I was beautiful?"

"You still are," he whispered, then kissed her deeply.

* * *

**wow. It's been, like... three months since I last updated. Sorry guys! I've been so busy since school started! well, please leave reviews! you know I love them!**

**;-) **


End file.
